runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Source:Signature Heroes
This page is for dialogue in which multiple Signature Heroes are involved, so that we don't have the same dialogue on multiple pages. Legends' Guild These conversations come from the Signature Heroes speaking on the Second Floor of the Legends' Guild. Ozan: We've got access to the Rune Essence now, Ariane. I don't see why you're still worried. Ariane: It's how it happened that bothers me. Ariane: Sedridor never told me how he got his hands on the Rune Essence teleport spell. Ozan: Didn't he say he found the scroll in the ruins of the old Wizards' Tower? Ariane: The wizards have picked over those ruins for a hundred years. Anything that valuable should already have been found. Ariane: Why then, at the same moment that Duke Horacio somehow got his hands on an Air Talisman? Sir Owen: Saradomin works in mysterious ways. Ariane: Perhaps. Other entities can also work in mysterious ways, though. Xenia: Freolin - You did the final bit of courier work between Sedridor and Aubury, didn't you? What do you think? Player:' It's highly suspicious.' / It was just a coincidence. / It was Saradomin's will. Ariane: There was more at work than you delivering some packages. Someday, we'll get to the bottom of it. Sir Owen: I'm telling you, it was the will of Saradomin. If the roof hadn't collapsed at that moment, I wouldn't be here. Ariane: The roof collapsed because you'd been fighting. You said you blinded the troll and it blundered into the walls. A lot of those caves are structurally weak. Sir Owen: But for the rocks to fall just then, right on the troll's head? I tell you, there was an icyene watching over me that day. Ozan: An icyene? Did you see her? Was she hot? Ariane: Not all icyene are female, Ozan. Ozan: Was he hot? Sir Owen: I didn't see anyone. But I could feel a presence, watching over me, making sure I survived so I could serve Saradomin again. Ariane: You're imagining it, Owen. Ozan: Never mind that. When I re-tell this story, the icyene is going to make a proper appearance. Ozan: A winged warrior-woman, shining with light...she brings the rock down on the back of the troll's head, then holds out her hand to help you up... Ozan: Her skin is like living marble, her hair shines like liquid gold. She lifts you up, spreads her wings around you... Sir Owen: Ozan! Enough of that. Ariane: That old man has his telescope pointed at the Tower. I'm sure he's up to something. Sir Owen: It's under control. The Temple Knights have him under surveillance. We've got a file on him. Ariane: And...? Sir Owen: And it's classified, Ariane. You know that. Ariane: Ozan, you must have heard stories about him. Ozan: Hundreds. They can't possibly be true, though. I know exaggeration when I see it. Xenia: Oh, more of them are true than you imagine. Sir Owen: You know him? Xenia: We used to be in an adventuring party together. He was Gielinor's greatest hero; I was a fresh young newcomer. He showed me the world. Oh yes, a lot of the stories are true. Xenia: When Radimus and I founded the guilds, we begged him to join us, but he wasn't interested. He's got so much he could pass on, but he's become cynical; he's only interested in personal rewards. Sir Owen: He seems to have settled. We don't expect him to move from Draynor in the near future. Ariane: I still don't trust him. Xenia: I can't remember whose idea it was originally: either mine or Radimus's. Sir Owen: Radimus Erkle? The Grand Vizier of the Legends' Guild? Xenia: 'Grand Vizier'. Hah! Yes, that's the title he invented for himself. Ariane: Inventing flashy titles for yourself doesn't seem to be in the spirit of heroism. Sir Owen: It's appropriate for the head of the Legends' Guild to have an impressive title, Ariane. The purpose of the guilds is to recognise achievement, and titles reinforce that. Xenia: Well, that's just one of the purposes of the guilds. I didn't just want to recognise achievement, I wanted to coordinate and nurture it. Xenia: That was twenty years ago. There was a community of adventurers, working alone or in groups. Xenia: Radimus, Dissy and I adventured together for several years. We made the first partial Kharazi Jungle map together, but then the Jogre War flared up and we couldn't finish it. Xenia: For a while after that, I ran with Harrallak and his lot. We fought against Ajjat until he switched sides and joined us. I was part of their three-year voyage to Shanomi's homeland. Ariane: Shanomi's from the Eastern Lands. You've been there? Xenia: Yes. Maybe someday I'll tell you about it. There are parts of it I'm still sworn to secrecy about, though. Xenia: Anyway, there were dozens of adventurers, but we could never coordinate our efforts. If there was a big threat, it was a case of whoever got to it first. Xenia: We always managed, but I started to worry what would happen if there was a serious, global threat, and we couldn't mobilise in time. Luckily there was nothing we couldn't handle, but I always wondered... Xenia: Eventually, the number of active adventurers dwindled. Some vanished, like Achiette's parents. Some died. Some started getting too old, or just decided they'd had enough of the life. Xenia: The old guard was starting to retire, but there weren't many new adventurers taking our place. The ones that were appearing weren't being properly guided. The Guilds were meant to provide that guidance. Ariane: Do you think they worked? Xenia: Well...there are more heroes than ever, and a lot of them are Guild members, but how much we've really helped them, I can't say. I always wondered, if I'd done things differently... Sir Owen: No one could have done more, Xenia. Xenia: Perhaps. I just hope that if there's a big threat - a real threat to the world - there will be enough heroes to tackle it. Ozan: Hey, it's our newest guild member! Ozan: I told you Freolin would make it into the guild. Didn't I tell you? Ariane: Several times, at length. Sir Owen: Welcome to the guild, Freolin. Player: 'It was one of many epic adventures! '/ It was nothing. / Who are you people? / Say nothing. Ozan: I know! I've heard stories about you. I've passed some of them on myself! Ariane: Changing them to stories about you. Sir Owen: Or inserting yourself as the one who saves the day. Ozan: Don't listen to them, Freolin! All my stories are the unembellished facts. Ariane: That's the tallest tale I've heard for a while. Ariane: It was you? Ozan: Ha ha ha! Ariane: It's not funny, Ozan! Ozan: It is, though! The look on your face... Ariane: I risked life and limb to retrieve those artefacts for the museum. Then I find out you had stolen them from the museum again! Ozan: The artefacts were in storage. They'd finished studying them. Ariane: You never finish studying something. Xenia: I'm sure the theft was justified. Wasn't it, Ozan? We often have to steal museum artefacts for a mission. Ariane: Yes, when we needed something and the museum wouldn't give it up, and then we returned them afterwards. Ozan stole these for private collectors. Sir Owen: I thought you were leaving your life of crime behind you, Ozan. Ozan: Aw, it was just from a museum. It wasn't like I took food from poor families... Sir Owen: Ozan. Ozan: You want me to steal them back for the museum? I could do that. Ariane: Yes! Sir Owen: No! No more stealing.